


Пестуя перемены

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Она любила этого мальчика.





	Пестуя перемены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nursing Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412889) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



> В фильме нянька Каспиана не появляется — и автор пытается, по-видимому, предложить альтернативную версию.

Жил когда-то на свете маленький мальчик, запертый за стенами из камня, холодными и сырыми. Его комната находилась над кухней, и когда бы ни разжигали там печь, полы нагревались, и мальчик чуял запахи пищи и огня — насыщенные, нежно щекотавшие нос. Он выползал из постели и ложился на пол, пытаясь понять: что готовит кухонная прислуга, какие приправы они используют, какое мясо, какие овощи. И его кормилица сидела с ним рядом, его ладошки — в ее ладонях, таких старых, морщинистых и мягких, и он рассказывал ей обо всем, что обонял его нос. 

Годами позже, когда мальчик уже подрос, но оставался мальчиком, и под фейерверки и крики появился на свет его племянник, он по-прежнему помнил ее голос — мягкий, запинающийся, неровный, как если бы голосовые связки были до сих пор ей в новинку, и горло к ним не привыкло. Он по-прежнему помнил, какими были ее волосы, когда она укладывала его спать и целовала в лоб; его черные кудри смешивались с ее седыми и рыжими. Он по-прежнему помнил, как именно она укачивала его — медленно, осторожно, как если бы он был драгоценной вещицей, способной разбиться от малейшего давления.

— Дороге мое дитя, — говорила она негромко, поднимала его навстречу солнечному свету, пробивавшемуся сквозь небольшие окна, и целовала в обе щеки. — Давай-ка я расскажу тебе сказку. — Следом она усаживала его себе на колени, переплетала их пальцы и рассказывала ему истории. 

Истории о говорящих зверях, о королях и королевах, которые были коронованы еще детьми, о ведьмах и о дриадах, наядах и прочих духах. Она рассказывала ему о тех, кто прячется в лесах и под их корнями, о горе, удушающем землю, и ее приглушенный, хриплый голос ерошил ему волосы, точно легкий бриз.

— Всюду вокруг тебя теплится дыхание старой Нарнии, мой милый, — говорила она, пробегая пальцами по его кудрям, непослушным и спутавшимся, какими они всегда становились к вечеру. И всякий раз вечером она распутывала их — мягко и осторожно. 

— Расскажи мне сказку, солнышко, — просила она, и он повторял ей её собственные истории, весело смеясь и улыбаясь, и сворачивался рядом с нею клубком. 

Во внутреннем дворе рос тогда большой красный клён, и когда солнце вставало в небе, как надо, свет падал сквозь его листву мазками оранжевого, золотого и алого, и мальчик усаживался у окна, подставляя лицо этому свету, закрыв глаза. Кормилица мягко посмеивалась у него за спиной и заплетала ему волосы, становившиеся всё длинней. И пока она смеялась, ветер шелестел листьями дерева, меняя рисунок света, падавшего мальчику на лицо. 

***   
Она любила этого мальчика: каждым тяжко скрипящим дюймом своего дерева, каждым новым листком, вырастающим на ветвях. Любила его и его маленькие ручонки, его волосы, его глаза и голос. Она любила мальчика, которого растила — прямо под носом у регента, в досягаемости его окровавленных рук, — мальчика, который не сделается еще одним Каспианом, под ногтями которого будут кора, грязь и железо. Этот мальчик не отнимет голос у последних говорящих зверей, не заметит в наядах одни только изящные ножки и легкие одежды, не станет смотреть на старую Нарнию и видеть в ней лишь пахотные земли. 

Она любила этого мальчика, и любила истории, которые плела ему и вплетала в него, под видом сказок на ночь и колыбельных уча его истории его собственной страны.

— Давай-ка я расскажу тебе сказку, — говорила она и пробегала ладонями по его рукам, чтобы он прочувствовал все неровности на ее коре, а следом рассказывала ему всё, что еще могла вспомнить, так мучительно долго прожив в застывшей бездвижности. 

Она любила мальчика, и он любил ее — до тех пор, пока регент не посмотрел на нее с жестокой ухмылкой и не приказал срубить высокий красный клен во дворе — а лучше выкопать с корнем.

— Ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы иметь кормилицу, — сказал он мальчику в миг, когда она рухнула наземь — и в его комнату с ветром ворвался ее последний вздох.


End file.
